cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jekallo1/After CWA
The sunset of CWA forced many players to leave their home and go in search of a new home and create new lives, including the feared Raiden Huttbroker and his infamous army of Night Ravens which are scattered throughout the Cyberverse After the Sunset The fight with Pauseen and the Thunder Company was drastic to the Night Raven cause. Everyone and thing over coruscant was sucked into the portal. All of it was dispersed throughout the galaxy and many of them did not see any familiar faces for quite sometime. Raiden however, was still plotting revenge on Pauseen for injuring him so badly and continued to rally new people to fight for his Night Raven cause. The New Worlds WaffleRP Inside the portal Raiden grabbed onto the Keep and climbed into the emergency room along with many of his fellow Night Ravens and fired the escape pods. Many more escape pods were fired from the Night Raven ship The Keep and many were launched from Pauseens ship as well but much less were fired from his ship. Raiden and his pods were on the move and kept going through to the end of the portal. He saw Thunder Company escape pods and forced one to crash into another. He then ordered his escape pods to open fire on the Thunder Company pods. Forcing yet another battle. An escape pod steered into Raidens pod, Raiden looked over through the window and saw that it was Pauseen. Raiden threw his pod pilot and steered into Pauseen hard, and made him go off course and into another end of the portal. Raiden and some of his escape pods were still on course and heading towards the end of the same portal. Pauseens pods started returning fire at Raidens pods and made them go mad off course. Raiden looked around him and saw his pods going off course. Him and the two other pods finally made it in through the portal and saw... a city. It looked peaceful but not too advanced, in fact it was not even close to CWA grade technology. Raidens pod crash landed in a forest, while the other two crashed into buildings and peoples homes, not caring if people were in them or not either. The surviving people in the escape pods got out and started terrorizing the citizens of the city. The local police were wiped out in no time and soon the cities military was called out. The military stood no chance against the Night Raven invaders. The Night Ravens annihiliated the military and made their way towards the local police station which was the tallest building in the city. They began to also rip pieces off of other buildings around them and started to make something on the building. Police: PLEASE RETURN TO YOUR HOMES. WE HAVE THE SITUATION UNDER CONTROL ~skyscrapper falls~ ''' '''Raiden: Citizens of this primitive world... I RAIDEN HUTTBROKER AM YOUR NEW EMPEROR!!! The people screamed in terror. The Night Ravens were making a retraction cannon which would re-open the portal and make all Night Raven pods go through it to the city of WaffleRP. Category:Blog posts